Lillifee and Harry Potter
by sailor super-starS
Summary: Meet Lillifee, the daughter of a hogwarts school teacher. Her parents are divorced, and have seperated because of Lillifee's mother beeing a witch, and a little something else. Watch as her once simple life as a farm girl getts turned upside down, when she meets the boy who lived and becaomes one of his best freinds.
1. Chapter 1

"Time to wake up and smell the fresh brewed coffee people! Because, you're listening to Alison Bakes with this mornings news, weather and traffic report" said the radio as it went off in the girls ear. A tan hand reached over and hit the button on the clock so that she could turn the volume down. She rolled from her left side to her back and sighted as she looked up at the sealing, "Another day on the farm and another early morning" she said as she grunted sitting up. She walked to her closet and took out an outfit, and tossed it on her bed. She went from her room to the bathroom, there she stripped and stepped into the shower. After a quick awaking shower, she left from there to her room. 'Every morning it's the same thing…I wake up get a shower, get dressed…walk down to the kitchen and eat a bagel. Go out feed the chickens, cows and horses.' She said her morning routine inside her head but hummed a melody to it, she walked out of her room and down the hall, then down the steps. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel from off the rack, her mom had freshly backed them last night. Then she walked out the door and headed to the farm yard.

"Good morning, Lillifee!" Came the shouts of two twin girls, Lillifee turned and smiled as they ran up to her. "Good morning Ashley, Danna" said Lillifee kindly to the two girls. "What are you doing here?" she asked, the two girls smiled and said "Father is…" said Ashley, "Dropping off a horse!" said Danna finishing her twins sentence. 'Not another one, that means I'll have to feed it too' thought Lillifee, "That's great! Lets go see then shall we" said Lillifee. Both girls giggled as they took either hand of Lillifee, and walked off to go find the little girls father. They found him at the bar unloading the horse in to a stall, "Good morning Mr. Miller!" called Lillifee to the man. The man turned around after putting the horse in to the stall, and saw his daughters walking hand in hand with Lillifee. "Good morning Lillifee, is your father up yet?" asked Mr. Miller, Lillifee watched the girls run off in to the barn to go swing on the tier swing that her father had put up last spring for her little sister and brother. "Yes, I believe so, I heard a lot of clanging coming from the garage when I came out the house. He is probably still working on that truck of his?" she said walking up to take a better look at the horse he brought, she heard Mr. Miller chuckle. "He's not going to give up on that old thing till it really gives out on him", Lillifee smiled and said "You're right on that one. A Philly this time is it?" Lillifee asked, "You sure do know your horses Lillifee" he said with another chuckle.

She just smiled and then turned to a hay bail not far away and put some hay in for the Philly. "Sorry if I made your job a little harder, and longer Lillifee" said Mr. Miller with a face of knowing at how hard she worked, not only for herself but for her father and younger siblings. "It's no trouble at all Mr. Miller, really I love taking care of these horses, I don't know what else I would do with my life" she said. But, Lillifee did have something in mind and it was bugging her, this was all she did. She helped her father with the farm, she went to school, and she help with the younger two. Lillifee wanted to do more with her life, she was 11 years old now and girls at the age of 11 where always going to town, and been with friends. Lillifee had friends, but they all lived in town and got to see them very little. Lillifee wanted to be like her mom, She wanted to go places, and, she wanted to be a teacher. Her father told her that she was a natural at teaching people, and helping them study when they needed it. That's why she's the best in her school, and the most popular in sports. Lillifee was feeding the rest of the horses and cleaning the stalls that they had been in, once done there she fed the chickens in the hen house. From there she fed the cows, she went back to the barn after coming in from the field with the cows, and found her father talking to Mr. Miller.

"Ah, there you are Lillifee, did you do all you chores?" asked her father, "Yes, pa" Lillifee said. "Good, then you can go inside with the girls. They should be with Elizabeth, she is still baking" said her Pa. Lillifee turned around and walked towards the house, when she went inside she heard the girls giggling as they played with her siblings. " Whatcha' doin' Elizabeth?" asked Lillifee as she came around and picked up another bagel and began to eat it. "Baking of course" said Elizabeth with a smile as she turned to offer a brownie batter spoon to Lillifee, Lillifee took the spoon and began using the bagel to scoop the batter off the spoon. (A/N: k, you're probably wondering who Elizabeth is? Well that's Lillifee's step-mother, but her younger siblings mother. The woman that I was talking about before was Lillifee's really mother, see has been everywhere around the world and is a school teacher) "So, is you father still out in the garage?" Elizabeth asked, "No, he is in the barn talking to Mr. Miller. Mr. Miller dropped off a Philly not to long ago, I don't know what they are talking about now?" said Lillifee truthfully. She licked the spoon clean, trying to get what ever she had missed with the bagel. "Did the mail come yet?" asked Elizabeth, "I don't know…I'll go check" said Lillifee as she stood from the table and walked to the door.

"Its that time isn't it?" asked Elizabeth, Lillifee turned and looked at her with shock. Elizabeth turned and looked at her with a smile, "Oh! Don't give me that look, did you really think I wouldn't notice with you always so eager to get the mail and sprinting to the box. Plus with the days you look super happy and the days you look super down, you know I think your father is starting to catch on" said Elizabeth. "How long have you known?" asked Lillifee not angry but surprised, "about a week after I moved all my things in, how long has it been going on since your mom left Lillifee?" asked Elizabeth. Lillifee sighted and said " Two weeks after she left, she started sending me letters, and telling me about her new job and the people she works with!" said Lillifee getting exited. Elizabeth smiled and said "I'm happy that your mom has been keeping contact with you, it's what every child needs when their parents are divorced" said Elizabeth not thinking. Lillifee felt her excitement fade a little and then seen Elizabeth's face whiten and eyes widen, "Lillifee, I'm sorry I never meant to remind you!" Elizabeth said walking over to her step-daughter and hugging her. Elizabeth was her best friend in these times, she hated being reminded that her parents where divorced, it hurt her greatly the day they split up. Every time it was mentioned Lillifee wanted to run and cry, but she had to show her dad that she was stronger than that. That she was strong for him and for the new family that they have now, Lillifee hugged Elizabeth in return, she wanted to cry but with her siblings and the Miller children in the room. Lillifee wouldn't allow herself, she fought back the tears before she stood straight and looked at Elizabeth.

"You are a strong girl Lillifee, but remember, even strong people need to cry sometimes" said Elizabeth. Lillifee nodded and said with a sniffle "Th-thanks", Elizabeth kissed Lillifee's forehead before sending her on her way. Lillifee walked up to the mail box, everything around her seemed to loose its cheer. She hated feeling down and not happy like most kids her age, but the truth be told Lillifee has always been different from most children. She knew she wasn't like other kids, not just because of the divorce, but because she could feel it inside her. Lillifee remembered when she was only 7 and she asked her mother why she felt that way, she remembered her mother saying that she reason she felt like that was because she was different. 'Lillifee you aren't like other children, you are special, and what you did? Proved that you are special. Can you show mommy what you did?' Lillifee's memory faded as she heard a sound, she turned her head to the sound and found that it was the mail truck. The mail truck pulled up to the box and stuck what looked to be nothing but envelopes inside, the mail trucks horn sounded. Lillifee looked up and saw the man driving it. "How ya' Stan!" Lillifee waved running up, he waved at her with a smile as she came to greet him. "You look exhausted Lillifee, long morning?" asked Stan, "You could imagine, I got up at 6:00 instead of 7:00, I wanted all of my chores do and over with. Did I get anything Stan?" Lillifee asked, Stan smiled and said "Look in the box". Lillifee did just that, she opened the box and pulled out letter and cards all addressed to her, she turned around smiling and saw Stan holding another card out to her, "Happy Birthday Lillifee!" said Stan.

Lillifee took the card and smiled, "OH, Thank you!" she said standing on her tipsy toes and reaching in to the mail truck giving Stan a hug. Stan chuckled "You're Welcome Lillifee, now I must get back to work, all of your friends in town wanted for me to say 'hi' to you and to wish you 'happy birthday'" said Stan passing on the message. "okay, thanks and tell them I said 'hi' too and 'thank you'!" said Lillifee excitedly. "Will do Lillifee, see you around!" Stan called as he drove away, Lillifee waved till he was out of sight. Lillifee ran back to the house, just when she was about to go back inside to read her cards, her father called for her. "Lillifee! Can you come here for a second, please!", Lillifee was baffled, what could her father possible need now? She finished all her chores. Lillifee laid the mail down on the rocking chair that sat on the front porch, and jogged to the barn. When she went inside she didn't see her father anywhere, so she went outside again and went to the ridding field, when she got there. She saw her father standing with the Philly that Mr. Miller had brought over and it was settled, and on the settle read 'Lillifee'. Then she saw the Miller family Mr. Miller, Mrs. Miller, their two girls and their older son Jasper, who was Lillifee's age. She saw her dad holding the rains to the horse and Elizabeth holding a birthday cake, and her siblings Anna and Conner at her feet. Lillifee now knew why her father had her get up earlier, and why he had her run around and be with Elizabeth. It was June 7th, the last day of school and her birthday. "No way, Daddy!" she screamed happily as she charged at her father and jumped in his awaiting and open arms, they heard chuckling from the adults and laughter from the children.

"You are the best ever, I can't believe that the Philly is mine! And, that you did this for me!" she said hugging her father tightly as she spoke excitedly. "of course I would do this for you Lillifee, you're my baby girl" he said sounding a little sad. Lillifee noticed and pulled back to look at her father, "what's wrong dad and don't lie to me! I can always tell" Lillifee said sounding a little demanding. Her father chuckled looking at her and he said "just like your mother, but not now, for now enjoy your present and have fun with your birthday" he said. He stood with Lillifee in his arms and placed her on the Philly, the horse immediately started at a walk then it took of at a great speed. Lillifee clung her legs to the horses side and then gripped the rains tighter, and lent forwards a little. The horse was getting ready to jump one of the jumping gates, at the speed it was going the horse would make it with out a problem. But, Lillifee could scenes that the Philly was scared, Lillifee took one hand and started to genteelly run it up and down the horses neck. 'you can do this' Lillifee thought 'I know you can', the horses confidence shot up. Lillifee could feel it, it was as if her and the horses minds where one, and so was their spirit. The Philly jumped and at the right time and moment, the horse and her where flying through the air, Lillifee felt like she was on a Pegasus and she was soaring through the sky. When they felt them selves descend, the horse and Lillifee where prepared, the descending was a piece of cake. Once the front hooves where placed on the ground properly the rest followed, Lillifee had to catch her breath so did the horse 'not bad' thought the horse to Lillifee.

Lillifee looked a little surprised but not much, 'you aren't so bad yourself' Lillifee thought back, both her and the horses chests where rising and falling. As they kept eye contact with each other, 'Artemis' thought the horse, 'Lillifee' she thought to Artemis. Both nodded to one another before the sound of running foot steps could be heard, "That was amazing!" shouted the twins. "Wicked!" said Jasper excitedly, Lillifee could see he was pumped, "That was extraordinary!" said her father as he took the rains and lead the horse back to the women. Elizabeth looked frightened and Mrs. Miller looked awed, "are you alright Lillifee?" asked Elizabeth helping her step daughter. "I'm fine, that was the most amazing rush I ever felt!" Lillifee said jumping up and down "woohoo!" Lillifee cried out with an excitement. Lillifee had to calm down when she felt her father put his hand on her shoulder, "dad I have a name for the Philly!" she said happily. "Really?" he said sounding amazed that she had one that fast "what is it?" he asked, "Artemis, I think it suites him. What do you think?" she asked her father, he smiled and said "I think that's an exhalent name". Lillifee smiled and then before she knew it her cake was stuck in front of her at the table they had set up outside, and on it was her favorite colored candles and frosting. Purple and more purple, they sang happy birthday to her and when it ended her father told her to make a wish, 'I wish my mother was here with me' Lillifee thought right before she blow out the candles.

The small friend and family party lasted all day, everyone got a chance to ride Artemis. Even Elizabeth did and she was deathly scared of horses, but Lillifee told Artemis to take it slow with her, so her ride wouldn't be like Lillifee's. Of course the younger children had to be taken with an adult even though she knew Artemis would never do anything to hurt them, at least not on purpose. The Millers left around 10:30 that night and wished Lillifee a happy birthday again before leaving, and Lillifee was sure to thank the Millers for the lovely horse. Anna and Conner where put to bed and the only ones awake in the house was Lillifee, Elizabeth, and of course her father. Lillifee noticed all through out the party that her father would smile and pretend like he was happy, but something was really bothering him, just like things where bothering her this morning. Finally, Lillifee could take no more, "Pa, what's the matter? You have been like this ever since the party. Did something bad happen? Does it have to do with that old truck of your's?" she asked.

Lillifee watched her father rock back and forth in the second rocking chair that was next to the other still holding her cards, and letters that she forgot to read. "No Lillifee that has nothing to do with it, but something is bothering me. It's about you and your mother" he said looking at her, he stopped rocking. Lillifee looked terrified, did he knew about the letters? Did something happen to her mother? Her father stood from the rocking chair and said "now don't look so horrified, it's nothing…bad" he said. But by the way he was talking it sounded like it was, "your mother is coming to see you and she is bringing something for you. That's all that is" he said, he watched Lillifee calm down completely. "Look dad, you don't have to be around mom if you don't want too, because I'll understand" said Lillifee. Her father smiled and said "I'll be alright Lillifee, but I do have to warn you though. Your mother…she is…she is coming tonight" he watched her break into a smile, "Really?!" she said happily. All of the sudden there was a 'crack' and a 'pop' sound Lillifee looked over down the driveway, and there stood her mother. "Mom…?" Lillifee whispered, "Hello darling" said her mother. Lillifee started walking to her but then she broke out in to a run, "Mom!" she cried, and she flung herself in to her mothers open arms. Lillifee was shaking with silent sobs and she could feel her mother doing the same, "I-I'm so h-happy to see y-you!" said Lillifee barring her face in her mothers light purple top. "Me too!" said her mother in a whisper that only Lillifee could hear, finally after the five minute hug and the extra five minutes for each to calm down. They walked inside with Lillifee's father trailing behind, they sat down at the kitchen table. Her father began making tea when he heard his ex-wife say "Kane, I could have done that you know?", "Yes well, you are my guest. So that makes me having to do it" he said he was polite about it but he seemed to be grudging to do it. "So mom, tell me, what is it like at your job!" asked Lillifee excitedly. Her mother smiled and began to tell her about all the wonderful things about her job, the people she worked with, the students she taught.

The school sounded like a fairy tail that you would read in book, Lillifee listened dreamily and starry eyed. Kane couldn't help but smile when he saw his daughter hang on to every word that his Ex was telling her, the school to Kane did sound amazing. And, if Lillifee was gifted like her mother, than…she would go with her mother to the school and learn to do magic like her mother. This was why she was here, to see if her daughter still had her magic, or to see if she lost it. The truth be told, Lillifee still had it in her, and it was strong and ready to be wielded. "Oh mom, it sounds so exiting! I wish I could go with you to see this place" said Lillifee happily, as she drank her tea that her father had pasted out for the three of them. "Actually, Lillifee that is why I'm here. I want you to come with me, for you are like me. You have magic in you, and it's shown its self more than once, even in town before I came here. The Millers where boasting about you and how you where able to make the horse do what you wanted it to, with the Philly not even trained for jumping"! said her mother excitedly. "Do you see what I'm asking of you Lillie?" asked her mother, "You want me to live with you? And, leave pa behind with Anna, Conner and Elizabeth?"

Her mother could see that she was taking this the wrong way and said "You can still visit them, you can be with them during the summer and holidays. you can be with me during the school year, and a few holidays. I have it all planned out, now all you have to do is say yes" said her mother. Lillifee looked at her father and said "Is this what you want me to do dad?" she asked, he looked at her and said "Lillie, it's all up to you, you're 11 years old now and have a right to make this choice". Lillifee was in shock she didn't know what to say or do, then she had an idea. "I need to talk to Elizabeth!" Lillifee said standing sounding harassed and hurrying up the steps to her dad and Elizabeth's bedroom, Lillifee knocked on the door and when she heard a 'come in' is when she entered.

Elizabeth saw the look on Lillifee's face and said "what's the matter?" she said striding across the room taking Lillifee in her arms. Even though Lillifee was strong like Elizabeth said, but she was also right when she said even strong people had to cry. Lillifee had had it, with what had happen this morning, her mom showing up, and this news. Lillifee's nerves where shot, she cried to Elizabeth telling her about everything her mother told her, and what she wanted to happed. (A/N: ok, so you know Elizabeth does know that Lillifee is a daughter of a witch. And, she knows that Lillifee's mom is a witch as well, they are childhood friends.) That's when all the questions started popping up, is this what Lillifee wanted? Did she really want to get to know magic? Out of all these questions, they where all yes's. This is what she wanted, to go around the world, to learn and to learn to be a teacher like her mom. Lillifee calmed down enough to be able to breath properly, and finally she looked at Elizabeth and said "Thanks, Lizzy, you are the best step-mom ever" she said hugging her in return for all that she did for her.

Elizabeth kissed her forehead before standing with her and going to the door, they heard Anna crying for her mother. They giggled before going their separate ways, Elizabeth to her daughter, and Lillifee to her parents. When Lillifee descended the stairs all things where quiet, too quiet. She walked into the kitchen, and noticed her parents arguing but she couldn't hear them, Lillifee stood there transfixed watching the magic that her mother did at work. Finally, Kane caught a glimpse of golden honey curls and blue violet eyes, he raised a hand to stop his ex-wife and nodded his head towards Lillifee. Lillifee watched her mother take out her wand and give it a wave, then turn her straight honey blond curls and brown eyes to her daughter. "So, I guess that you have had your talk?" she asked, Lillifee jumped after it being so quiet she didn't expect to hear their voices. Her mother smirked "Sorry dear, that tends to happen to first times that hear the silent's charm" said her mother. Lillifee nodded and said "I have had my talk, and I have decided that…I want to go with you. I have wanted to be with you for so long now I can be, besides it was my birthday wish for yo to be with me and I with you" Lillifee said.

Lillifee turned to her father and said "You're not mad, are you daddy?" she asked when she saw his face. He looked at her and said "Mad? No, Sad? Yes" he said holding out his arms to her, Lillifee for some reason felt herself not walk but glide over to her father. Her heart felt so light and happy, that she was surprised she didn't just fly over to him. They hugged it out for a good 2 minutes, before her mother said "I have all the necessities for you at my apartment, but if you need anything from here. Grab it now and bring it to me so I can shrink it and put it in my pocket to keep it safe" said her mother. Lillifee nodded and turned from her father to go back up stairs and collect her things when, "wiwwy? Are you weaving us?" asked the voice of Conner who was only three years old. "Conner what are you doing out of bed?!" Lillifee said in a argent whisper, walking over and picking up her little brother. "Are you weaving?" he asked again, "Not for long, I'll be back before you can say unicorns and lepracons!" she said tickling her little brother who laugh with joy. Lillifee walked up the steps with him and they heard Conner say "Wiwwy? If you gowa, will you bwing me back candy?" he asked, "You know what Conner you're never going to hear a no from me with the candy, went I go. I'll buy you all the candy I can get my hands on and then bring it to you" she said. They heard Conner cheer and yell "You're the bwest sister ever!", Kane and his Ex couldn't help but laugh at the fact she made her little brother so happy. The two then looked at each other, Kane was the first to say anything "take care of her Angel, after all she is our little girl" he said. Angle nodded, then she turned her head to see her daughter coming back down with tears in her eyes.

"Kay, that was everything. I got what I needed, and I said good bye to the other three" she said handing her bag to her mother. She watched her mother wave her wand and watched everything shrink, and then plop it in her dark blue jeans pocket. They began walking to the door when Lillifee stopped and turned to look at her dad, "what's the matter Lillie?" they both asked. "What am I to do with Artemis?" she asked, Her mother raised an eyebrow and looked over at her Ex for an explanation on who Artemis was. "That's the new Philly she got for her birthday" he said clearing it up for Angel, Angel nodded and then said "I can have some people that I know come by and pick him up, if you wish?" she asked her daughter. Lillifee smiled and said "That will be great, can I have him with me dad, can I?!" she asked excitedly. He smiled at her and said "I don't see why not!" he chuckled, Angle smiled and said "He'll be in the stalls firs thing in the morning". Lillifee smiled she was truly happy that she could have a piece of home to take with her, and her new birthday present was just the thing. They walked outside and Kane followed to watch them leave, "Mom? I just wondered actually, but, how did you get here?"

"Well, I Apperated" said Angel. "Apperated?" repeated Lillifee as she looked at her mother in confusion, "It's when you disappear to reaper at another place, in a short amount of time. It's the fastest way besides Floo and with those you have to go through the fire place" her mother stated, her daughter looking amazed and terrified. They walked to the end of the driveway and she said "Take my hand", Lillifee did just that. Lillifee looked at her dad, she smiled and waved. Then there was a pull on her navel, and a twist and turn and then they where gone. It had only been 2 minutes since their Apperated, they had finally arrived at their destination, Lillifee stumbled and was caught by her mom, right before she fell. "I don't think I like Apperation all that much'' said Lillifee standing straight next to her mother.

Lillifee wanted to look around but the most bizarre and spectacular sight was, the gigantic castle that stood in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains, and next it was a large lake that went on for miles and miles. The water wasn't clear in fact it was like black glass, That's when her mother got her attention and said to her while whispering as she got down beside her "Welcome Lillifee, to Hogwarts!" said her mother in an exited whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Wow! Hogwarts!

Lillifee's mouth hung open at the sight, then turned to her mom with her mouth still forming a 'o'. She watched her mother laugh at her then said "If you don't close your mouth a Doxie may just make a nest in there!" her mother said giggling. Lillifee closed her mouth with her hands clamped over her lips, Angel had told her daughter about Doxies in one of her letter, and Lillifee wasn't about to have a nasty little critter like that in her mouth. Let alone anywhere near her, her mother told her that they are nasty little blue tinted skinned pixies with an ugly temper, and a major mischievous streak. They could be dangerous at times and that may of encounters with them lead to injuries, but nothing fatal. "Come one Lillie follow me, If you think that this is amazing you haven't seen the inside yet" said Angel as she and Lillifee began walking towards the castle.

They reached the front doors, Lillifee looked up at them. Tall and towering, Lillifee touched them and shivered when she felt how cool they where, "Iron front doors ?" she questioned looking up at her mother. Angel grind down at her and said "They are for when we have really bad weather, and they where and still are for protection agents You-Know-Who. They saved and kept safe many of lived when You-Know-Who was in power and destroying everything good and happy in this world" said Angel to her daughter. "Oh, well I'm glade you have them then" said Lillifee smiling and following her mother as she walked inside of the magnificent castle, "Mom, are the pictures really moving?!" Lillifee asked as she walked into the entrance hall. Lillifee was awed by the sight "They are all so beautiful, and…" Angel smiled down at her daughter as they walked through the entrance hall, she could see that her daughter as at a lost of words.

Lillifee had to pry her eyes away from the amazing sight to walk up the steps with her mother, as they walked Lillifee leaned over the railing to look up to see how far they had to go. When she did so she let out a gasp and said looking at her mother "You have to be joking, right? There are too many to clime and they go all the way up as far as I can tell!" she said awed as she continued to lean over the side to see how far they really did go up. Lillifee turned to her mother and said "So, which floor?" her mother huff to catch her breath before answering her, "We are almost there, we have to go to the 5th floor to see the headmaster and we are already on the 3rd". "Wow, time sure does pass you by, and you don't even know it!" said Lillifee amazed, "Mom are you going to be alright? You look as if you're going to faint" Lillifee asked with concern for her mother. "I'm fine, lets keep going" said Angel to her daughter, they made it to the fifth floor with her mother still looking tiered and faintish, but Lillifee left it be.

Lillifee looked around for a big door that read 'Headmaster' but all she saw was classrooms, talking paintings, and a big gargoyle statue. "Mom, where is the Headmasters office? I don't see his door anywhere" Lillifee said looking around. She heard her mother laugh lightly and said straitening up "It's behind the gargoyle statue Lillie dear" she said pointing at the statue, Lillifee followed to where her mother was pointing and looked at the statue. It lowered its head to look at her and it said "Password?" it asked, "Password?" Lillifee repeated as she turned to look at her mother. She watched her mother giggle and said "We use passwords to get in to certain places that are off limits to other people that do not belong there, like the houses, remember it told you about them?" he mother enquired.

"Oh ,yeah! I remember now, each house has its own password for its house students" said Lillifee reminding herself. "So, what's the headmasters password?" Lillifee asked her mother. Angel bent down to her daughters ear and whispered to her the password, Lillifee giggled "that's funny! And, that is one of his many middle names?" she asked her mother. Angel nodded with a smirk, Lillifee turned to the statue and said "Wolfred". Lillifee watched in awe as the statue came to life and jumped aside for them to enter what seemed to be a very small entrance, with a very large spiral staircase that traveled up for you so you don't have to walk. Lillifee helped her mother stay steady when she noticed that she seemed to be a little off balance ever since they got inside the castle, when they reached the top they stepped off into a small hallway.

The hallway was lined with moving paintings of people, animals, and objects. Nick-knacks lined the walls, some looked like instruments, others jumbled peaces of art that looked like they went wrong. They Lillifee's eyes fell upon a very tattered old hat, it had a slit at the seam of the rim. As if it served as a mouth for it to talk, Lillifee had the strangest feeling that if she where to touch it, it would come to life and talk to her. Then her eyes fell on to an oak door with a gold Phoenix knocker, and outlined on the door was a beautiful Phoenix. It was outlined with gold, and the insides where filled with red crimson. Lillifee looked at her mother with a look that said 'can I please', her mother smiled and said "Go ahead!". Lillifee heard her mother chuckle right before she gripped the knocker and gave it a three loud rap, they heard a "come in!" right before her mother gripped the golden door knob and pushed it open.

…...

Dumbledore sat at his desk going through papers when he heard a 'ahem' noise and looked up at one of the headmasters portraits, and said "And what have you to tell me Professor Dippet?" he asked. The Professor gave him a nod before saying "Ms. Hartzog (A/N: Maiden name) has arrived and she has brought her daughter, they shall be here shortly" Professor Dippet announced. "Very good, thank you" said Dumbledore nodding to the painting before returning to his work, not to long like professor Dippet had said a three timed rap sounded on his office door. Chuckling to himself, he knew that that had to be none other than Lillifee. Angel Hartzog had told the professors and other employers of the school about her daughter, that they where all anxious to meet this lovely young girl that her mother told everyone that she was. "Come in!" he called, he watched the door swing open, and a young girl with blond hair and blue violet eyes walk in to his office. With her mother not too far behind, he could see that she was 11 years of age and the spiting image of her mother, Blond honey curls, blue violet eyes, of course her mothers where more violet. The little girls skin as far as he could tell that was visible was sun kissed like her mothers, both naturally beautiful, and these traits even making them more so.

"Ah, Angel you have returned, and I see you have brought you daughter with you?" Albus enquired to his new Muggle studies teacher. "Yes, Albus I have, Professor Dumbledore I would like you to meet my daughter Lillifee. Lillifee, this is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore" said Angel introducing the two. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss. Hartzog" Dumbledore said holing out his hand, Lillifee took it and shook it firmly, "Likewise Professor, sir" said Lillifee ending the hand shack after her sentence. "Forgive me Professor If I may ask, but seeing how I don't know much of this place, and I know very little about my magical back ground…does my mother go by her maiden name for her professor title?" Lillifee asked. "That, my dear, she does. Do you have a question on what you last name will be if you attended here?" he asked, "Yes, sir. You see I was wondering if I had to go by my moms last name or my dads?" Lillifee asked, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over at Angle before he answered. "I believe that, this is up to your mother to decide, what do you think Angela? Is she a Hartzog, or a Tucker?" asked Dumbledore.

Angela thought about it for a second before she said "I think it would be best if you went by Hartzog, for some students would find it a lot better than your fathers last name" Lillifee looked confused. "Why would that be mom?" she asked, Angela placed her hands on her daughters shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Because darling, most people find it that…when you are half blooded, it's just as bad as being a muggle born. Or a muggle all on its own, do you remember what I told you about the houses, and one in particular prefers pure bloods?" Angela asked her daughter. Lillifee leaned back a little to look at her mother, "You mean…that they are prejudice of other being pure or not?" Lillifee asked looking bewildered. She watched her mother nod, Lillifee lowered her eyes and said "mom how well do you think I'll do here? I don't want people sneering at me because I'm different. That's just not fair, to anyone" Lillifee said looking up at her mom. She watched her mother and she saw her smile, "you have you fathers way with words. I have to say Lillifee I don't know how well you'll fair here, that is up to you and how you make friends. And, who you choice to be friends with" said her mother with a knowing at how people, muggle or not, could be.

Lillifee nodded and said "Right, and my fate is in my hands and on one else's" said Lillifee giggling. Her

mother then caught on, her daughter was making fun of her, "Why you little Imp you!" her mother said giggling along with her. Dumbledore chuckled and said "I see that you where telling us no tails when you said you daughter was as sharp as a whip" he watched Angela smile and say "Yes she is smart, and a smart alike at that!" said Angela tickling her daughter. "No, mom please!" Lillifee squealed in to laughter. The portraits and the headmaster chuckled at the sight of mother and daughter getting along, and showing a strong relationship that few parents had these day with their children. When the tickling fight ended Angela walked to a chair and sat down with her daughter on her lap, "Albus I talked to you about Lillifee staying with me and I'm really hoping you will say yes" said Angela hugging her daughter. Dumbledore stood and walked to the fire place, he looked in to the fire and said "I have no problem with you having your daughter staying here, the other teachers I'm afraid, maybe the ones with the problem" he said turning and looking over at Angela.

Angela's face went stern and said "Why would they have a problem? Are they all worried that a one child will cause mayhem for they?!" she asked feeling anger creep in side her. "No, they fear for her safety at the moment for what we are going to be putting in on the third floor, if you remember me telling you this?" he asked his twinkling blue eyes starring down at her. Angela's eyes widened a fraction before what he said hit her making sense, "I see, never the less, she will be no trouble at all I assure you" said Angela with pride as she hugged her daughter closer. "Mom, if you hug me any tighter, you'll cut off my oxygen supply!" said Lillifee urgently to her mother. "Oh, I'm sorry dear!" said her mother giggling at her daughters seriousness over the fact that she hadn't been hugged that tight for a while. "So I take it that your not going to heed their refusals and that your going to do what you wish?" said Dumbledore smiling at his new addition to the school. "Albus, you've known me for a short time but know me so well" said Angela standing with her daughter, "Thank you Albus, Lillifee and I should be going now. After all where I got her from it was night time there and this little farm girl hasn't had any sleep" said Angela referring to her daughter. "Farm? You never told me that your Ex-husband owned a farm?" said Dumbledore with a surprising brighter twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, didn't I? I guess I never did" said Angela with a smirk, "well then, seeing how we have a person that has been raised on a farm. How would you feel if she where to be with Hagrid later this evening? To help him with the other animals, of course" he said to Angela. She watched Lillifee smile and say "Mother can I? I want to see what other animals they have here, please!" Lillifee begged. Angela sighted "thank you very much Albus, and that was quiet a low blow, might I add!" said Angela sounding irritated. She only heard him chuckle before she answered her daughter, "Very well, but you are to listen to what Mr. Hagrid tells you, do you understand?" her mother asked of her. Lillifee nodded and said "I understand perfectly, loud and clear!" said Lillifee excitedly. Her mother watched her trying very hard to control herself and keep calm, "Lillifee go ahead and do it all ready!" her mother said with a giggle for she knew what was coming.

"Yes! Hogwarts, I get to live at Hogwarts! Woohoo!" Lillifee shouted jumping up and down. "This is great, I've never been so siked in my life I could just…" Lillifee never got to finish for she began to do back flips all the way around Dumbledore's desk. "Oh my!" said the portraits laughing at the very happy 11 year old, the two adults laughed along with the rest of them Angela was so happy to see her daughter happy, and with this she knew she had made the right choice at bringing her here. Lillifee ended her back flips with a professional gymnastics stance and her arms raised in the air, Lillifee was so caught up in her own little world that she had noticed that an applause had taken place till she turned around seeing her mother and the headmaster, along with the portraits, applauding. Lillifee blushed then did a bowed her head to them and said "Sorry I get so exited that a big burst of energy will serge through me like title wave, and I have to tell it lose some how" she said blushing still and rubbing the back of her head. Everyone smiled at her and then her mother said "Well, If you're finished then we should be going, after all you have to get some sleep before you go any where" said her mother leading her out the door. That opened for them magically awaiting their leave, "Good bye professor Dumbledore, sir!" Lillifee called to the old wizard. "Good Bye Lillifee, I hope to see you at lunch?", Lillifee pocked her head back in and said "Of course, sir" she said with a smile before she popped back out again.

Angela smiled at Albus and said "see you at noon, headmaster" she bowed her head before leaving the old wise wizards office. Dumbledore stood there smiling watching the door, and then after a minute of watching the door he turned to the fire and looked in to it. "Thinking of the little girl are we Albus?" asked a female headmistress, "Yes, she looks so much like her doesn't she?" asked another headmistress. "If you ask me you two along with those other female companions of yours talk too much!" said a male portrait of a Slytherin headmaster of professor black, he sounded annoyed be their gossip. "Easy now, we don't need another fight and end up like we did last time now do we?" asked another portrait of professor Dippet. Dumbledore wasn't listening to any of the gossip or the bickering, he was thinking of Lillifee and how she reminded him of his own little sister. Their eyes a little different, yes, but their hair and smiles all the same. Their energy, their facial fetchers similar in every way, he knew that having her here was going to bring him some happiness, but more heartache than anything.

…...

Angela lead her daughter down many corridors, pass many doors, and finally they came to a door that was the muggle studies classroom. "Wow, mom! Is this where you teach?" Lillifee asked, Angela smirked at the awed look on her daughters face. "Yes, this is now my class room, I no longer do substituting" said Angela, "That reminds me, mom whatever did happen to Ms. Charity? The last I remember you telling me that she quite" said Lillifee. "That is true, she did quiet. But she was given a better offer for a job in Franc, so she took that one instead, and I got this one" said Angela smiling. Lillifee was quiet amazed at how that worked out for her mother, and as she looked around the large classroom, she noticed that many of the things in this classroom looked finer that others she had looked into along the way. "Mom, have you been buying things for the classroom?" Lillifee asked her mother walking up to her noticing that she was standing in front of a portrait of a small girl of five. "You've noticed!" said her mother happily "not many people do, they only see this class as lowly, because not many wizards and witches like looking at the world through Muggle eyes" said her mother a little sad at the end. "Is that why you married dad?" asked Lillifee, "What?" asked her mother shocked. "Did you marry dad to see what it would be like to have a life of a…muggle?" asked Lillifee screwing up her face at the ending.

Lillifee knew what it meant, but it was weird using it. Lillifee looked at her mother with a sheepish grin, and then said "Sorry" as she twiddled with her fingers. "No, that's alright you're just curious, but no that's not why I married you father. I loved him, but when he learned that I was a witch, and a Fay, he…got a little scared of me. I wasn't about to live the rest of my marriage with him, if he is going to fear me let it be from afar" said Angela sounding a little sad, "That's why you and him where divorced? Because he found out your secret, that you are part Fay?" asked Lillifee shocked at her fathers prejudice attitude, and fear of a woman that was his wife. (A/N: Kay, for those that do not know what a Fay is, it is another name for elf or fairy. Stuff like this will pop up every now and then about Fays) Lillifee watched her mother look ashamed, her mother never told her the real reason why she had to get a divorce from her father. They had told her that a long distance marriage would turn out disastrous so they had to before Angela left to take up her traveling. "I'm sorry dear that I never told you!" said Angela close to tears, "there is no need to apologize for it, you did what you had to. It was to protect yourself, in some ways I'm not happy about it, but in others I am" Lillifee said reassuring her mother. "That's how I know you are like me and my family, so understanding, your way with words and how you speak them…of course you get them from both sides" said Angela smiling and letting out a light laugh.

Lillifee smiled and then said "well there is only one thing to do now?", "what's that, dear?" asked Angela. "To see which side of the family sleeps the longest of course!" said Lillifee laughing, her mother smiled and said "Yes, I guess you are right, we all could do with some sleep" said her mother turning to the portrait. She heard her mother say "Water Lily", and the portrait of the little girl swung open to reveal I hidden door behind it. "Cool!" breathed Lillifee as she walked over the threshold following her mother, once inside Lillifee spotted the couch. She walked right over to it and sat down lean back against it closing her eyes, "Lillifee, I have your room ready for…" her mother trailed off when she stepped out of the spare bedroom and saw her daughter sleeping on the couch. Angela walked around the couch smiling at her daughter, "poor thing" she whispered. She gently gripped her daughters shoulders and lowered her to the couch cushions, she straightened her body out then turned to a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. Angela pulled out her wand and transfigured the magazine into a blanket and then laid it across her daughter to keep her warm. Angela sat beside the couch kneeling and stroking her daughters hair, and whispering words to a song that popped into her head.

"My lovely flower, so pretty and fair, you brighten my day and chase the gloom away, my darling Lillifee. You make me smile with pride and joy, you make me wish for time to stop. I want you to remain my baby girl forever, my darling Lillifee" Angela sang her lullaby to her pre-teen daughter as she slept. Angela began feeling tiered herself so she decided to sleep, but she wasn't going to leave Lillifee's side, she turned to the arm chair and transfigure it in to a sofa. She levitated it so that way it faced the front of the other sofa, she forced the two together to make an enclosed sofa bed. Angela then crawled into the two sofas and laid down beside Lillifee, she laid there watching her daughter sleep and noticed that ever now an then she would twitch like she was in pain and mumble something. Angela couldn't make out what she was saying, and she didn't want to wake her. So, she took her daughters hand and held it, Lillifee felt her tiered body begin to settle. As something warm was placed on her hand, she slowly opened her eyes to find her mother laying beside her sleeping. Lillifee smiled tiredly, she gently gripped her mothers hand tighter and moved closer to Angela. They both slept soundly snuggling, with their foreheads together, and holding each others hands.


End file.
